


The Bodyguard

by regzlim



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Running Man, Running Man RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regzlim/pseuds/regzlim





	1. Chapter 1

Grumpy, dorky and at times, awkward Reg has recently moved to Korea to start a new adventure. Enter beautiful, adventurous and kind Korean actress, Song Ji Hyo.

Two completely different people from different upbringings and cultures. What happens when the awkward turtle discovers love in the form of the unattainable and falls for the girl on tv? Thousands of love stories happen everyday. And sometimes the most unlikely pairs are the perfect match.


	2. Arriving

I stepped out of Incheon International Airport. I never thought I'd step foot in Korea again. My previous experiences in Korea leaving a sour taste in my mouth.

As the cold winds of a December winter hit, I pulled my coat tightly round myself, cursing under my breath. I've always hated the cold.

I walked along the road, trying to decipher the circle-ly words that were so foreign to me. Keeping my eyes peeled for the airport shuttle that would take me into Seoul. Dragging along a small suitcase filled with my worldly possessions, I finally found my transport.

As the bus pulled out of the airport, I looked out the window. Thinking about everything I had left behind in sunny Singapore, or to be more precise, what little I had left. Here I was, turning 29 in a little over a month, and what was I doing? Jobless and without a family.

I had left my high-paying job in talent management at Lucasfilm a year ago to care for my sick mother. Now that she had passed on, there was nothing left at home to hold me back.

Dad and I were estranged. He had a new family to care for. All I had left to care for in my life, was a tiny bundle curled up on my lap, huddling close to me for warmth.

I stroked her, running my hands down her striped coat. Trying to soothe and calm the tabby cat. "Relax Troubles... You'll soon be in a new nice warm apartment." Shivering from the cold, I muttered. "I hope..."

Korea and I had a sort of tumultuous past. It was here in Seoul, that I met my psychotic ex girlfriend who was studying in a prestigious university in the city. I used to fly into Seoul every 3-4 months to visit her. She was a no good, controlling, manipulative... *&@#&$

But well, that is another story for another time. And yes, I am a lesbian.

As the bus traveled along the highway from Incheon into Seoul, I thought back on what brought me back to this country. A country I had not thought to visit, till I met 'She-who-must-not-be-named.' And which held bitter, unhappy memories of being controlled and manipulated.

"Hey Reg! How're you holding up?" My buddy, Yan walked into my garden, giving me a hug.

"I'm doing ok. Mom was sick for awhile so in a way, it was kinda a release for her." I replied non-committally, shrugging.

The wake was held a month ago and I had just finished tying up lose ends. Finally having the time to myself, to decide what I wanted to do with my life.

Turning to Yan I asked, "Hey... Every year you take a month long trip and spend the month just chilling with the locals. How'd you find it? Because I'm thinking of doing something like that. You know go to a foreign country, learn the language and just live like them."

"I think it's something you should do Reg. I strongly encourage it. What are your plans?" Yan asked.

I showed her the envelope in my hands, a letter of acceptance to Yonsei University. Yes, the very same one psycho ex went to.

Yan looked back at me incredulously. "KOREA?!?! Seriously?! I thought it reminded you of psycho?!"

I nodded. "Yup and that's precisely why I'm going back. But actually mainly because Japan's too expensive and the university I applied to didn't reply." I pulled a long face.

Yan laughed and clapped me on my back. "Well you have nothing holding you back... And since your mom left the house in your name, you could always rent it out for cash."

I smiled. Yup. Korea and I had some unfinished business.


	3. Job opening

It had been a little over 5 months since I arrived in Seoul. Having just finished all my examinations, my first semester was drawing to a close.

I turned my head as I heard a knock on my door. Groaning, I pushed myself off the couch and went to open the door. It was Erin, a production co-ordinator that I used to work with at Lucasfilm, before she moved back to Seoul. 

We were never close back when we were working together, but had formed a close friendship since I moved over. I guess it helps that she lived in the unit above mine. She helped me find my way around the city and secured the one-room apartment I was currently living in in Ilsan.

"Hey Reg! Since you've finished your exams, why not look for some part-time work?" She held up a piece of paper, smirking at me.

"Get your lazy ass off the couch! I have found a job you'd like. It's on a part time basis, so you can even continue it when you re-start school." Erin said while throwing the paper at me, before settling down on the couch, patting Troubles. The cat purred and closed her eyes.

Taking up the paper, I skimmed through it. My eyes narrowing. "Miss Kim! This is written in Korean and you expect me to read this? How exactly?" I asked sarcastically.

Erin rolled her eyes. "I thought the reason why you came to Korea was to learn Korean? Tsk... You're hopeless."

I argued. "Well I learnt basic Korean, this is way too difficult for me. Translate it for me please." I said, tossing the advertisement back at her.

Erin skimmed through the job ad, describing the job requirements. "So basically they are starting a new show and are looking for a female bodyguard to protect the sole female cast member. As they are only filming once a week, it should be easy to move your time table about to fit it. All they require is a background in martial arts! It pays well too."

I grinned. This was right up my alley. I wasn't looking for a deskbound job, I wanted something I could move around and not be seated for hours on end. And I certainly didn't want to do any waitressing. I decided I would try out for it.

I squinted at the written address, trying to match it to the building's directory. Yup this was the place. Brushing my unruly bangs out of my face, I knocked on the door.

I hadn't had a haircut in almost half a year. Mainly because I wasn't good with Korean and I was afraid my inadequacies in the language would lead to a communication breakdown and a Korean perm.

I heard a deep male voice asking me to enter, so I did. The room was dank and smelt of stale sweat. A couple of fit tough looking guys were trying out some basic jujitsu moves in the corner.

Turning to the guy who had asked me to come in, I said. "I'm here to apply for the female bodyguard role." He asked for my ID and I gave him my alien registration card.

In Korea, upon registration with the city office, foreigners (except those affiliated with the U.S. military) receive an alien registration number, which serves as a substitute to the identity card.

He raised his eyebrows. "You are not Korean?" I shook my head. "Can you speak Korean?" 

Scratching the back of my head sheepishly, I replied. "I'm here to study and learn Korean, but I'm not very good at it." I said honestly.

Holding up the job ad, I added. "But your job ad only specifies that the applicant need only to have martial arts background and be female."

He nodded, before asking. "So you have a martial arts background?" 

I told him that yes I did, that I've got a black belt in Taekwondo and did some Brazilian Jujitsu back in Singapore. He asked me to demonstrate some self-defense moves and I showed him some basic BJJ arm locks.

Next he took out a couple of hand targets and motioned to me. We did a minute of shadow sparring with the hand targets. I was enjoying myself. It had been too long, far too long since I last had a chance to spar.

I threw some jabs and punches with my hands before moving on to my feet. My feet flying as I kicked at the targets, demonstrating the array of skills I had at my disposal.

I started off with a front kick with my right leg, following up with a spinning back kick with my left. As I landed, I chased the targets with a series of turning kicks, before finally jumping in the air and ending it with a 360 degree spinning back hook, the force of the kick knocking the target clean out of his hands.

As my feet touched the ground, I grinned devilishly at my interviewer. He returned the grin. "Well, seeing that it's the end of the day and we haven't gotten any other female applicants. Can you start next Monday?" I nodded my assent.


	4. Meeting her

I arrived at the filming location where I was told to wait for my charge. Finding a shady spot under a tree, I rested my back against the trunk of the tree and waited. Watching the male cast members bicker amongst themselves while waiting for the female cast member.

It was the second week of filming for the males and they had already struck up a firm friendship with each other.

Earlier, I had been briefed that there would be two females joining the cast today. One would be a guest and the other would be the permanent member. I was to guard both.

Finally, I spotted two slim ladies heading towards the men, they were wearing a pair of high heels. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Typical females.

When the cast finished the intro, the director called for a break. The head of security called out to me and brought me over to the female guest, Go Ara and introduced us.

I smiled politely in greeting but she ignored me. Oh well, I suppose I wasn't there to make friends.

He then brought me over to the second lady. The one who would be a permanent cast member on Running Man.

"Song Ji Hyo-ssi, this is Reg. She'll be your bodyguard when filming on Running Man." I smiled. As I reached out to shake her hand, she suddenly stood and bowed.

I paused, unsure whether to continue to shake her hand or return the bow. As a result, I ended up with a weird half bow with my hand still stretched out.

As I stood and straightened out, she laughed at my awkwardness, her eyes twinkled with mirth. Her laughter was infectious and I joined her. Both of us doubled over in laughter.

As the laughter died, I apologised. "Miss Song, I'm sorry about that. I'm not from Korea and I’m still getting acclimatised to your culture and customs.”

Scratching the back of my head self-consciously, I added. “Where I come from, we usually shake hands in greeting."

She smiled at me, a smile so dazzling, that for a moment I forgot to breathe, and just stood staring dumbly at her.

She took my hand and shook it. Her hands felt soft and warm. "I'm pleased to meet you too Reg-ssi. Thank you in advance for your hard work."

"Please just call me Reg. I'm not big on formalities." I said, smiling goofily at her.

"Ok. Only if you call me Ji Hyo." She replied. "I hope this will be a great relationship." She added, smiling.

The first day of filming was tough. They ran all over the place and I jogged to keep up with Ji Hyo. A couple of times during filming, I had to stop to catch my breathe. I was majorly out of shape.

Finally the PD yelled, calling for a break. I collapsed on the floor, leaning my back against the wall of the stadium. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt something cool on the face. Opening my eyes I saw Ji Hyo smiling at me, holding a bottle of cold water to me and using it to tap my face, rousing me.

I smile appreciatively. Taking the bottle from her, I thanked her. It was really sweet of her. I hadn’t expected an actress to take care of me.

Using halting Korean I mumbled. “Yeah I guess I’m not as fit as I used to be.” She giggled. Taking a seat next to me, she nudged me. “You think?” She asked sarcastically.

I cried indignantly. “Hey! We just came out of winter! It’s so cold, I couldn’t go out for a jog or to exercise! It isn’t my fault that your winters are so cold! I was born and bred for the heat!”

“There’s a thing called the gym?” She answered snarkily.

Mumbling I replied, “Yeah well I’m too cheap to pay for a gym membership when the way I see it, I can exercise for free in a park.”

She laughed. A girly laugh. I liked it. It sounded cute.

Then turning to me, her eyes curious. “So.. Where are you from? And what are you doing here in Korea?”

I told her I was here on a student visa, studying Korean and just trying to soak in as much of the culture as I could. Before moving on to tell her about my background.

How I was born and raised in Melbourne, Australia where my dad was from, but that I had spent most of my teenaged and adult life in sunny Singapore after he and my mother divorced when I was a teen and only going back to Melbourne for my undergraduate studies.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. It must've affected you didn't it? The divorce." She asked, genuinely curious.

I shrugged. "Nah. Dad was a station manager and was often out of the country anyway. I didn't get to see him often so I didn't really feel I was affected." I explained in a mixture of English and bad Korean.

She looked pensive. “I couldn’t imagine if my parents ever got divorced. I’d be really sad.” She muttered under her breath, before looking back at me seemingly surprised for revealing her thoughts to a near total stranger.

She bowed, looking apologetically at me. “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to impose my thoughts on you. I hadn’t meant to say that out loud.”

I waved it aside. Trying to inject some humor into the situation I admitted. “No worries. Besides with my poor command of the language. You’re lucky if I even understand half of what you just said.” I grinned at my charge.

She laughed. A clear, tinkling, melodious note, soothing to the ear. I melted at the sound. I could listen to it forever.

Using her elbow, she poked me in the ribs lightly. “Hey fatty, looks like Running Man will have loads of running around. What say you and me hit the gym together to train? How will my bodyguard be able to protect me if she’s out of breath from chasing me?”

I winced. The woman had a point. Grumpily I replied. “Yeah, I guess.. How much is the membership at your gym? Bear in mind I’m just a poor student Missy.”

She laughed. “Don’t worry cheapo.” I mocked glared at her, trying to act affronted. Giggling she hit me playfully on the shoulder. “I can bring a tag-along for free.” 

She chirped excitedly. “I’ve always exercised alone, would be nice to have some company to train together. We can be like gym buddies! Since Running Man comprises mostly of males, it’s going to be great to have a close female friend on set.”

I grinned back at her. Yup. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	5. The gym

I came home to find Erin sitting on my couch. In her hands was my last tin of milo. She was using a spoon and happily eating the brown powder out of the tin. I growled at her. "Erin.... That's my last tin of milo!"

She smiled innocently at me. "What?! I was hungry! I love milo too and I didn't have anything but kimchi left in my apartment. You wouldn't let your best friend in Korea die of hunger would you?" She blinked.

"You're my only friend in Korea." I muttered grumpily. "Couldn't you at least not eat from the tin? It's so unhygienic!" I grumbled but took the tin from her nontheless and using the spoon she was using, scooped a mouthful for myself. Smiling as I forgot the soreness in my thighs at the taste of the sweet chocolatey powder. Mmmmm milo...

Suddenly through my food delirium, a thought entered. I looked over at the plump Korean woman sitting beside me on the couch and wondered; How did she get into my apartment? I sure as heck didn't let her in.

Narrowing my eyes at her I asked, incredulous. "Erin.... Did you just let yourself in?"

She beamed at me, opening her eyes wide. Playing the innocent card. "Yes?" She finally admitted.

"WHAT?! How did you know my combo and how could you just let yourself in? I could have company!" I yelled.

Erin scoffed. "Pfft... Company? You? Please.... You're like the virgin Mary but lesbian."

Rolling her eyes at me, she went on. "Besides it's common knowledge Reg.. Your combo is your birthday. You aren't the most complex creature around. I did get it wrong the first time, but only because I forgot you guys have the day before the month, whereas in Korea, we have the month first then the day." She ended, beaming proudly at me.

I glowered at her, giving the 'I hate you' look before looking away and cussing under my breath.

"Soooo grumpy-pants... How was your first day at work?" She asked airily.

I grinned goofily to myself as I recalled the day spent running after Ji Hyo. The show was aptly name. Running Man... Pfft.

"Ooooo... Looks like Reg's got a crush!" Erin teased as she saw the silly smile I had plastered to my face. She appeared cuffed to bits about it.

"I do not!!!" I protested. She stared at me, raising an eyebrow at me.

Begrudgingly I admitted my slight infatuation with the actress. "Yeah alllllright.... Maybe." I growled out to the Korean. Still refusing to concede.

Erin's eyes took on an exultant glint I wasn't so sure I was comfortable with. But as I talked about my day, focusing on the incident with Ji Hyo and her invite to the gym. 

I surprised myself with how easy the words came out of my mouth. I was gushing like a teenaged girl with a crush and I wasn't a particularly loquacious person!

Great! Just great! Another round of ammunition Erin could use on me.

I chased after the bus, having over slept this morning.

During the night, Troubles had played with my alarm clock and had somehow managed to disconnect the wires connecting it to the power supply.

I saw the bus driver look into his mirror, he obviously saw me chasing down the bus but he still drove off. I stopped. Putting my hands to my knees, I attempted to catch my breath. Digging through my bag, I saw that I had forgotten to bring my wallet!

Brilliant! The old Reggie luck running true to form.

I thought hotly to myself as I stomped back the way I had just came. Walking the 800 metres back to my apartment under the blazing sun.

Finally I arrived at the gym. Even though I had taken a cab, I was 30 minutes late in meeting Ji Hyo. Seoul traffic was a bummer.

It was a private gym and I wasn't allowed in. Looking around I scanned the surroundings for her.

Great she's probably already inside and thought I stood her up.

Cursing myself, I thought why had I been so stupid not to ask for her number.

Erm, cos she's a celebrity and you could come off as kinda weird stalker-ish?

I sighed. Guess I'm just going to have to explain when I see her. I picked up my bag and was about to leave when I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

She smiled brightly in greeting. "I could see you from inside. Having a good chat to yourself out here?"

Brilliant. She probably thinks I'm mad now. Standing outside muttering to myself.

Bashfully I rubbed my head admitting it. "Yeah I kinda mutter to myself at times. You know my inner voice just won't shut up."

She laughed.

"I waited for you but it got too hot and I didn't have your number to inform you that I'd be waiting inside." She said. My heart melted at her thoughtfulness.

I smiled. "Shall we?" I asked as I gestured towards the interior.

As we walked, I attempted to make small talk. "How're you today Ji Hyo?" She beamed at me and we continued the small talk all the way to the women's changing room.

The concept was one of a communal shared changing room. There were naked women everywhere! Averting my eyes, I looked at the ground and headed to a stall to change.

Unlike the Koreans, I hadn't been brought up to walk around in a women's changing room naked and was highly uncomfortable with it. Which would explain why I hadn't been to a public bath.

I felt Ji Hyo grab onto my arms, asking where I was going. I explained that I was highly uncomfortable changing in public and would use one of the stalls to change.

"Argh..." I groaned collapsing onto the floor next to the threadmill.

"My lungs are killing me." I grumbled. Ji Hyo laughed and slapped me on the back. 

"Ouch! God dang it woman! You've got quite an arm there." I teased, rubbing my back.

She smiled at me. "How about we get a light dinner before heading home?" She asked.

I nodded enthusiastically. I hadn't had any breakfast having overslept earlier and I had skipped lunch today as I didn't want to run on a full stomach.

"Come on! I know a great place for clams!" She said getting up and extending a hand to me.

Suddenly she stopped and asked. "Oh but it's in Ilsan. Will you be ok with it?"

I grinned. "That's awesome! Because I live in Ilsan. Would be easy for me to get back!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh? I live in Ilsan too! We might be neighbours!" She smiled.

I laughed. "Well, Ilsan is a pretty big town. Plus I live in the dodgy end. Where the one-room apartments are at. Unlike you Miss Actress, you probably live in the posh side."

Laughing, she leaned her head on my shoulder. I caught a whiff of her fragrance. Though she was sweaty, she still smelled nice. Like lavender.

The crisp, clean, uplifting scent traveled up my nose. Evoking a feeling of calm and tranquility, although my pulse quickened. I swallowed hard, trying to calm my racing heart.


End file.
